unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
BR-DE-ElecFields
__TOC__ Map description This unusual Bombing Run arena is set high in the sky on a series of catwalks. The arena consists of rusting metal structures and grates and uses a seemingly simple layout. The teams spawn in between their own Goal and the Bomb. The Bomb is placed atop the central structure and can be reached via a set of 2 lifts on both sides as well as from a walkway from the roof of the spawnroom. The large tower on top of the central room is the only object that somewhat obstructs the otherwise wide-open horizon in this map. The Goals are located beyond the team's spawnpoints, on a rather desolate location. There are no lethal consequences for jumping through the goal in this map. This is one of the most "open" Bombing Run maps in the game. This, in combination with it's limited size, provides fast and steady action. It has a Capture the Flag counterpart in CTF-DE-ElecFields. Weapons and pickups Weapons UT2003= |-|UT2004= Pickups UT2003= |-|UT2004= Walkthrough Unreal Tournament 2004 Prior to this match, you can switch for the map BR-Canyon by paying 220 game units. Tips and tricks * The Minigun chamber located on both sides is also the one and only respawn area for the bots. A player with maxed out defense and Minigun can infiltrate the enemy's Minigun chamber and mow down all bots that respawn inside. The more allies you have by your side, the greater the carnage. This simply translates to lesser competition for the Ball seeker/carrier out on the open arena. Another perk of this approach is that the players involved in the mass murder can earn the coveted "Ludicrous Kill" or even "HOLY SHIT!!" kill streak awards. * The quickest route from the spawnpoints to the bomb is via the broad exit of the spawnroom. Then turn either left or right and then follow the roofed path at the end. Halfway down this path is a lift which leads to the roof, with the bomb on it. Alternatively, one can also translocate to the roof, making the lift obsolete. * Long shots work most effectively in this map. The only downside to this strategy is the ease with which the ball will fall out of the level, making it respawn in the middle. A bit of practice will compensate that risk though. * A steady aim and tactically placed teammates will get the Bomb from one end to the other in 2-4 passes, and only a few seconds. * Pickups are low and defenses are weak in this level. The best point of defense is near the exit of the lift from the spawnroom, using the Rocket Launcher right next to the exit. This also partly bridges the gap caused by spawning a distance form the Goal. * The only pickup that isn't in the vicinity of the Goals is the Shield Pack in the middle of the map. However, because it's distanced from the Goals, and because defenders need to remain alert and ready every moment of the game, this pickup is only really useful for those who happen to be in the area. Trivia * This map comes with the DE Bonus Pack, alongside CTF-DE-ElecFields, CTF-DE-LavaGiant2, DM-DE-GrendelKeep, DM-DE-Ironic and DM-DE-Osiris2. * The map was scheduled to be included in the retail version, but it got cut out because "the shadows/decals were killing it" "Pancho Eekels on ElecFields and LavaGiant2" @ BeyondUnreal This version, however, made the cut for the DE Bonus Pack. * This was it's previous description in the UT2003 betas: Gallery BR-DE-ElecFields-official.jpg|Official screenshot. br-de-elecfields-ut2003-bu-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. BR-DE-ElecFields_Bomb.JPG|Bomb area. BR-DE-ElecFields_Center.JPG|Center area. BR-DE-ElecFields_Goal.JPG|Goal area. BR-DE-ElecFields_SpawnRoomExit.JPG|Spawn room exit. BR-DE-ElecFields-Pickups.png|Weapon & pickup location. !UT2003Beta-BR-ElecFields.jpg|UT2003 version levelshot, as BR-ElecFields. External links and references See also